Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160712232758
USSR VK buildings will be added into the capital city. The buildings will be commissioned officially as a republican guard station within downtown Scarlet City. ---- Meanwhile... 0730. Johnson Ately is lying down on his bed when he suddenly wakes up, something feels different. He sat there for a second when he heard it, footsteps downstairs. He got up quietly, put on a shirt and grabbed his pistol and opened his room door. He got to the stairs and looked down, his back door was open. He then continued down the stairs and listened. Footsteps coming from the living room. He walks slowly until he reaches the arch that marks one of the entrances to the living room, he raises his pistols and popped around the corner. A man with the republican guard uniform, however missing all badges except for the Scarlet flag on his lower shoulder, the RGDB badge on the his upper right arm, and on his shoulders bares the rank of Colonel. "I already found that gun, it's unloaded. Second place I looked."The colonel then opens his palm and in it is a magazine. Atley puts the gun down a table beside him. "What do you need Colonel." "I need you to get a new TV, this thing is ancient. Oh and you've been reassigned." "How about my case?" "Archer will take command, I'm sure you know him. Best man I have aside form you." "Where am I being reassigned?" "VK Building, you'll be liaison between us in the RGdB and the Internal Commissariat. Same protocol, bring your uniform there and then put it on. Report in with your Republican Guard ID and then they'll tell you what to do. Well I gotta go, they'll expect you to be there in 2 hours." The Colonel walks off after giving up with the TV. ---- Atlley pulls up to the building, it says "Republican Guard Office 215, Restricted Area" usual for secret areas, Dept Black buildings in the public also says Republican Guard. Atley parks the car across the road and walks into the building. In it is a large amount of people walking about most of them ignoring him, all of them with a uniform he has never seen before, resembling the NKVD uniforms of the Soviet Union. He does see some other RGdB officers talking to VK officers so he nods in acknledgment to them. There was one person standing in the middle of the room holding a datapad talking to another person, seems like he was giving the orders. He walks up to him and hears him say "Setup a listening post here, that should intercept most transmissions within Scarlet City." He sees Atley and hands off the datapad to the other person and greets him. "You must be Johnston Atley. Welcome to the VK SSR Headquarters, kinda buzy right now so I'll give you a proper introduction to VK later, if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask the VK officers here. Your office is over there." He points at an empy office with only a desk and a computer. He turns around and picks up a Datapad and hands it to Atley. "here is all the info you need to know before we get into full operation here, like I said, if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask. Better to ask questions and then to seek forgivenss." The officer walks off and talks to another VK officer. Atley walks into his office and puts down his duffelbag, and starts reading the datapad. He opens the first file and at the top is titled "Cвобода"...